starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Schezar's Scavengers
|fgcolor= |race1=Terran |race2= |race3= |image= |imgsize= |type=Mercenary/Pirate group |founding= |constitution= |leader=Alan Schezar |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation=Itself Fist of Ulrezaj (August/September 2500) |strength= |capital=Braxis |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved=August/September 2500 |restored= |status=Disbanded }} The Schezar's Scavengers were a pirate militia under the command of the crime lord Alan Schezar, whose loyalty was to themselves and money first. This mercenary militia is notorious for using khaydarin crystals technology to control zerg cerebrates. They made an appearance in the Enslavers series. History Enslavers Aiur, Protoss Homeworld Acting as Schezar's personal bodyguard, Schezar used them to raid a protoss temple on Aiur and acquire forbidden protoss technology''StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 3B: "The Final Blow" (in English). 1998. sometime after the Fall of Tarsonis. For attacking Aiur, he was confronted by Mojo, a praetor of the Protoss Defense Forces. The Scavengers captured Mojo and his allies (the reaver ''Warbringer and the Arbiter Danimoth) and placed them in stasis cells.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 2B: "The Rescue" (in English). 1998. Against the Dominion Using the captured technology, along with khaydarin crystals taken from high templar kidnapped from Aiur and ghosts,1999-02-05. Enslavers: Dark Vengeance Episode I: The Rescue. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-12-15. the Scavengers were able to command a cerebrate on an unnamed terran planet. This brought him into conflict with Terran Dominion Emperor Arcturus Mengsk, who was trying to consolidate his power over all terran worlds in the Koprulu sector.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 1: "Schezar's Scavengers" (in English). 1998. During the initial attack, a detachment of Alpha Squadron under the command of one of his commanders, which Mengsk had sent to deal with the problem, discovered zerg working with the Scavengers. When they discovered a larger Scavenger base on the planet, they located the cerebrate, which was controlling the zerg, and also located the captured high templar. Mengsk ordered the cerebrate slain. Mojo, despite being trapped in a stasis cell, was able to use his psionic abilities to communicate with the Alpha Squadron detachment commander. Mojo convinced him to rescue the protoss instead, arguing that the Scavengers could capture a cerebrate at any time with their forbidden technology, but freeing the high templar would deny a source of khaydarin crystals to Schezar. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 2A: "Playing with Fire" (in English). 1998. Return to Aiur The now-renegade Alpha Squadron detachment travelled to Aiur, where they defeated the Scavengers and freed Mojo and his allies. From there, they travelled to a very large Scavenger base on Aiur. The Scavengers worked with the zerg and the cerebrate they had brought there. The cerebrate was able to create a Torrasque, a powerful ultralisk strain, and could reincarnate it after it died. However, this large Scavenger force was defeated by the renegade Alpha Squadron/protoss alliance. Alan Schezar was not found, however. Dark Vengeance Schezar's Scavengers made a comeback in Enslavers: Dark Vengeance, having struck an alliance with renegade Dark Templar led by Ulrezaj after the protoss of Aiur settled the Dark Templar homeworld, Shakuras. Schezar's primary base was located on Braxis. There he worked with Ulrezaj, a Dark Templar who hated the high-born Templar from Aiur. Schezar's Scavengers built a giant EMP Generator,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVB: "Turnabout" (in English). 1999-05-28. StarCraft Map Archives which could be used to drain shields and energy sources from protoss technology. It had no effect on Ulrezaj's forces, however.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Showdown" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives Ulrezaj traveled to Aiur on a mission of personal vengeance with three compatriots, and destroyed two stasis cells (which contained the bodies of two fallen protoss warriors). Before the last cell was destroyed, they were captured there and transported to Shakuras. However, Ulrezaj had paid Schezar well to rescue him, so a large Schezar's Scavengers force travelled to Shakuras, rescuing Ulrezaj at great loss.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode II: "Hung Jury" (in English). 1999-03-05. StarCraft Map Archives Ulrezaj stole a khaydarin crystal from Shakuras during his escape.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode III: "Nemesis" (in English). 1999-04-09. StarCraft Map Archives The Old Nemesis Zeratul and Mojo led a revenge force after Ulrezaj, following evidence that Ulrezaj had fled to Korhal IV. The planet, throne world of the Terran Dominion, was in chaos due to the recent arrival of the United Earth Directorate to the Koprulu sector. The protoss were not sure if Mengsk himself was in command there. Schezar's Scavengers worked side by side with zerg, leading Mojo to believe the terrans who attacked Shakuras and who were stationed here worked for Alan Schezar. He was correct, but for the wrong reasons. The zerg were actually under the control of Ulrezaj.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVA: "Desperate Measures" (in English). 1999-05-28. StarCraft Map Archives Showdown The Scavengers fought openly alongside the Fist of Ulrezaj on a space platform over Shakuras. Zeratul's forces had weakened Ulrezaj's plan, but the Scavengers still had a functioning EMP Generator, which they used to weaken the shields and energies of Zeratul's forces without any harmful effect on the Fist. During the battle, Zeratul's forces destroyed the EMP Generator and slew Schezar, prompting the Scavengers to surrender. Known Members *Alan Schezar *Base Commander *Bob References Category:Terran mercenary organizations